


as an american, fuck

by MacademiaNutPie



Series: A Mask Of My Own Face [4]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Arson, Blood, Blood and Violence, Death, Explosions, Fighting, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Murder, Stabbing, Stabbing in the cranium area, Violence, finally its here the next chapter, happens before the finale, its so long too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:54:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27814132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MacademiaNutPie/pseuds/MacademiaNutPie
Summary: [So like, I guess they call it a sophomore slump,Always crying, always drunk,A few dead, more gone, the rest well on their way.]
Relationships: None
Series: A Mask Of My Own Face [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1929001
Comments: 9
Kudos: 55





	as an american, fuck

**Author's Note:**

> This might be the longest chapter yet

Maybe he shouldn’t do this,

_ So what if he does? It’s his own choice. _

It’s not.

_ It is.  _

It’s not, and the way one knows this is how empty the teen looks. Murky, brown-green eyes stared up at where clear, Paris green ones had been just seconds ago.

Boffy doesn’t remember how he got here. He remembers getting up after a couple of minutes staring up at the ceiling, grabbing a flint and steel and blacking out. He scoffs, going down a set of stairs and landing in the base floor of the house. He turned left, opening a chest next to a row of brewing stands, long forgotten for months. 

See,  ~~they ~~ **he** used to need those potions, it used to be useful to have a fire resistance potion whenever  ~~they ~~ **he** got brutally assaulted by a lava monster, or, well, when just going to The Nether. It was a brutal place, sweltering hot beyond any form of comfort. 

But things change. Situations change. 

_ People change _ .

And here he stands, doing something he’s never done before. 

Redstone dust. Iron. Blaze Powder. Ender Eyes _.  _ Obsidian. 

What do all these have in common? Not much by themselves. But when he begins crafting it’s where it comes together. 

He carefully placed the redstone on the crafting table, as well as the iron.

An eye of ender in the middle, 4 iron ingots around that, and redstone dust around those. He never knew when he learned how to do this, but he doesn’t question it as the items suddenly merge together into the specific item of a compass. It wasn’t just any compass though. It had a purple haze to it, and it felt as if it was shaking in his hand, unstable as the needle spun around frantically like he was in The Nether. 

“Stupid thing.” Boffy mumbled, rolling his eyes as he stuffed it in his pocket. He grabbed a blaze rod, which was soon turned blaze powder. A fine, warm, orange-ish powder that he slid into a pouch. 

He cracked his knuckles, stuffing the remaining items into a random chest except for the obsidian. He grabbed a stack of wooden planks, stone and quickly crafting a lever before kneeling down underneath the stairs. He placed the lever on the wall, flicking it and hearing the sound of pistons and sticky pistons moving.

Boffy watched as the wood on the floor was dragged back, opening up a narrow staircase. He went down, careful to avoid the torches on the sides of the stairs as he landed in a small room, with nothing but a crafting table, some chests, and here’s the cherry on the top, an enchantment table. Surrounded by bookshelves. He completely ignored it, opening the chest. 

He dug through it, pulling out two items, a diamond axe and a diamond sword. Both were enchanted, to their maximum potential. He remembers vividly making those, spending hours grinding for the enchantments only to end up stuffing them away when he got bored. 

He pushed the thought into the back of his mind, grabbing a substantial amount of ender pearls from said chest. He slammed it closed, going back up the stairs and grabbing a worn down notebook and stacks upon stacks of a specific item. TNT. 

Boffy walked out, no longer feeling the crisp air of the morning and instead just walking in some random direction, for what he felt was hundreds of chunks. He finally landed in a birch forest. He took a deep breath, coughing as he smelled ash. He followed the smell, soon coming across a dragon’s nest.

Perfect. The dragon seemed to be a few ways away, just far enough to not spot him as he quickly built a basic Nether portal. He lit it, but instead of going through, he grabbed a handful of blaze powder and tossed it into the purple mist. Boffy watched as the powder went up in flames, turning the purple mist into a red coloured one. He checked the compass.

Sure enough, it pointed straight to the portal. Boffy smiled. It worked. He fiddled with a dial on the side of the compass, turning it left, then right, then right, then left a bit, like he was putting in a combination of some sorts. He had the book out. There were only three things written down.

The IP for his world, the IP for Hypixel, and the one for...something called the DreamSMP. He didn’t understand what that meant, but he remembers writing it down a long time ago. Maybe  **Tommy** had mentioned something about it,  _ he didn’t remember very well.  _

Boffy didn’t care anyway.

He heard a roar, “Sorry.” He mumbled as he saw the dragon come marching towards him. He simply looked around him, “Not today, buddy.” He ran into the portal, his eyes closed. 

The compass in his hand spun rapidly for a split second, pointing north as Boffy was thrown into what looked like a large box, mostly wood, with some cobblestone around the sides. 

**_BoffyYT has joined the world._ **

The message popped up. Tommy stopped what he was doing, trying to figure out who just joined. The name felt familiar, but he didn’t quite know why. 

Tubbo was the first to speak up, “Tommy? Who’s that?” He said, brushing speckles of dust from his uniform. “Fuck if I know.” Tommy replied. He watched as his friends gathered around, questioning who had just joined. 

“Should one of us just head to spawn?” Techno suggested, his eyes shifting between Wilbur and Tommy. 

“I don’t know, no one knows them.” Wilbur stated. And he was right, to a certain degree. 

Tommy was about to agree, beginning to nod, “Yeah, yea-“ Tommy’s eyes suddenly lit up. “Wait! I know him!” He exclaimed, eyes suddenly turning towards him. 

“You do?” Techno questioned, raising an eyebrow. The blonde nodded, “I used to live in...a world...with him.” He didn’t go further into detail. 

“Oh, well, then.” Wilbur looked at Tommy. “I’ll- I’ll go check spawn. Tommy offered, “Tubbo, come with me.” 

The brunette lifted his head, shifting his attention from the flowers decorating the grass to the taller one he called his best friend. “Okay!” He simply said, smiling. 

“How did he even get whitelisted?” Tommy walked past the river, barely hearing Techno tell Wilbur to not worry, walking back to show the other his farm. Tommy glanced behind him, “Keeping up?” Tubbo nodded, both picking up the pace to get to spawn.

Unfortunately for the duo, it seemed like no one was at spawn. 

“He must’ve gotten out, he’s a smart guy.” Tommy commented. 

“It’s been less than 5 minutes!” Tubbo looked confused, but Tommy put a hand on his shoulder. “Yeah, he can’t be too far.” 

They were wrong. As Tommy and Tubbo walked to spawn, Boffy had already gotten out, heading towards the closest structure, which happened to bethe remains of...stone walls? 

Boffy didn’t recognize the block, it looked like stone, but it was a darker shade. He brushed it off, looking around. He spotted a flag, flying high and made of wool and blocks he didn’t recognize.

He suddenly felt dizzy, his vision blurring before he slipped the sword into the slot in the leather baldric he wore, the diamond axe almost lazily- no, carelessly hanging by his side as he gripped the flint and steel in his right hand. 

Boffy walked through the buildings, placing sticks of TNT absentmindedly as he walked. He admired the landscape, letting out a sigh. He didn’t care as he sauntered over creeper holes that hadn’t been filled in, over uneven wood paths.

He blinks and suddenly the landscape is different, covered with ash and rubble. 

He blinks again. The grass is green. The buildings are still standing. There’s someone in front of him, a man a few centimeters shorter than him and wearing dark tinted sunglasses as if to conceal his identity, but in a really lazy way.

He blinks a third time and he’s smiling, plunging the tip of his sword through the chest of the man. The man gags, holding his stomach and putting a hand on top of his mouth. There’s blood running down his chin and he seems just a couple of hits from being ended. 

Boffy pulled his sword out, kicking the man in the gut and sending him stumbling to the ground. A shocked expression was on his face, looking up in fear and unable to say much.

“Wh-who are you?” He managed to get out, in a British accent that was sweet enough to make even the most stoic person fall. 

Dream  Boffy didn’t reply, wheezing with laughter and grinning wide. He put the tip of the blade to the other’s forehead, holding it by the handle with one hand and the other at the end of the handle. He brought his hand back, hitting the back of the handle and sending the blade piercing through the other’s skull. 

The impact was almost instantaneous, blood splashing on his hoodie and hands. There was a slight ping playing out when the message popped up in the chat. 

‘The_Eret was slain by BoffyYT’

Tommy glanced at the white text, his eyes widening. “He must…” He didn’t finish his sentence, grabbing Tubbo’s hand and dragging him with him as he ran back the way they came. Something was off.

‘ItsFundy hit the ground too hard while trying to escape BoffyYT’

Boffy panted, looking around and running from the place he was. He feels off, much more anxious than usual, as if he’s being chased by a million things that can see him but he can’t see them. 

‘Nihachu burned to death while trying to escape BoffyYT’

Wilbur’s eyes widened, turning to Techno, who seemed...worried. For the first time in forever, the pig man showed an emotion that wasn’t confidence or annoyance. Techno immediately reached for the sword that was strapped to his belt. “I don’t know about you, Wilbur, but I think something’s wrong.” 

‘Punz was slain by BoffyYT’

‘Purpled was slain by BoffyYT’

‘Quackity was slain by BoffyYT’

Tommy suddenly appeared in front of Techno and Wilbur, panting and out of breath. His cerulean eyes are wide as can be, “Wil! Wil! We got a problem-“ 

Boffy laughed as he struck the flint against the piece of metal, sending sparks and lighting the stick of dynamite, he threw it into a bigger pile, running from the scene but not before sending sparks into nearby trees, of which started to burn. Boffy looked back and covered his ears, laughing as he heard a ringing in his ear and grabbing onto the back of a nearby wall. 

The flood of death messages was terrifying.

A dozen messages, all with the ending ‘was blown up.’

It took about 2 seconds for the sound to reach the ears of the other’s. Techno jumped, covering his ears with his hands and shutting his eyes tightly. It was loud, to say the least.

Tommy glanced at Techno, “Blade?” Techno slowly removed his hands from his ears. 

“Tommy, what is your ‘friend’ doing?!” The pig man’s eyes narrowed.

Tommy didn’t really know, he tried to think, to come up with some explanation, but there was no clear one.

He let out a sharp sigh. “Whatever, I need you.” Tommy looked terrified, his hands were shaking and he seemed to be sweating too. 

Techno nodded, understanding almost immediately. “Wilbur? You stay here with Tubbo.” He gestured towards the shorter brunette, who seemed to be fiddling with his thumbs anxiously.

Wilbur gave Techno a short nod.

Boffy took a few deep breaths, gripping his hair and coughing. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, glancing down and noticing the dark red substance that was smeared on it now. 

The sound of heels and sneakers against wood rings out.

Boffy turned around. Stumbling a bit, he seems to approach the pair before letting out an animalistic shriek and backing up. He looks like a rabid animal, bloody foam dripping from his mouth as he twitches in unnatural ways that must’ve hurt his body. 

“Tommy!” He yelled, beginning to laugh but then having the chuckle turn into a wheeze. He gripped the handle of the diamond sword he was holding, smiling too wide to be considered normal. He tilted his neck in the opposite direction, hearing a slight pop that sent chills down the blonde’s spine. 

“Boffy? What the fuck are you doing-?” 

Techno put an arm in front of Tommy to keep him from taking a step forward. “It doesn’t matter, Tommy, because it ends now.” 

Techno is nonchalant as he speaks, staring daggers into the masked boy’s eyes even if they weren’t visible. 

“What? Can’t even face me yourself? What happened to you after you left, Tommy?” Boffy completely ignored Techno, turning towards Tommy. His voice seemed to be shaky, layered as if it was a part of a complicated harmony. 

“Come on! Don’t you remember?” He insisted, taking a step towards the silent, blue eyed teen before getting stopped by an axe made of a material he didn’t recognize pressing to his chest. 

Boffy seemed to sigh in an almost annoyed way, “Oh my GOD, LEAVE ME ALONE!” He raised his voice, drawing back his sword and jumping as he held it with both hands and went to slice at Techno’s chest.

The pink haired man backed away, being caught off guard by the mere speed of the teen’s movements. He switched the axe to his other hand, pulling a fishing rod from his belt and swinging it with force. The line wrapped around Boffy’s torso. Techno pulled on the rod, bringing the kid closer as he readied his axe to strike. 

What Techno didnt expect was Boffy using the opportunity to turn around, and the momentum of being pulled forward towards the pig man was perfect for someone who’s only skill was agility. Boffy put his foot outward, effectively kicking Techno in the chest and using the opportunity to wiggle out of the fishing rod line. 

He’s smart. 

Techno huffed, catching himself before completely hitting the ground and regaining his balance before he jumped, barely dodging the swipe at his feet from the younger one. He swung down, the edge of the axe barely hitting the porcelain mask and cracking it to reveal one of two hazel and green coloured eyes, surrounded by scars that looked as if Boffy had been completely mangled, 

The brunette’s eyes widened, and he seemed pissed off. ‘Oh no you didn’t.’ He heard a voice in his head ring out as he leaned back, using the few milliseconds that techno was still in the air to aim for his head.

Boffy missed, knocking the golden crown off of Techno’s head. Techno didn’t seem to care as he landed, but then noticed a big piece of pink hair fall to the ground. It was his braid. 

“Where’s your honour now, king?” Boffy snapped, his expression contorting to show just how confident he was. 

Techno growled, gripping the handle of his axe tightly.

The next few seconds were a blur, an explosion and both males being thrown away from each other. 

Boffy slumped against a nearby tree, having landed awkwardly and probably injured his spine. 

There was silence before the smoke cleared out, the remains of a stick of TNT lying on the ground. Boffy looked up, expecting to see Techno with a blade to his neck again. 

What was surprising was that it wasn’t Techno. 

It was Tommy, panting and holding Techno’s axe in his right hand. 

Boffy felt a sudden rush of fear, his eyes widening as he had the only clear thought he’s had for some time. 

‘Fuck.’

Tommy had tears in his eyes, “Why?” He asked.

Boffy bit his lip, feeling guilty, which is not something he feels often. 

He felt his head throb again, and he smiled up at Tommy, “Why? Tommy, don’t you realize this is your fault?” He gazed up through a an almost completely cracked mask, showing off scars from his world, 

“None of this would’ve happened if you had just been a good friend and not abandoned me.” 

Tommy’s hand twitched. “This isn’t you, man. You’re a sadistic fucker but you’re not...this.”

Boffy shook his head. “I wasn’t before you left-“

Tommy couldn’t control himself anymore.

‘BoffyYT was slain by TommyInnit using Axe Of Peace.’

**Author's Note:**

> nice this only took me a month. as always my discord is macademianutpie#5720 and my insta is @macademia_nut_pie.


End file.
